Consejo mortal
by Kyokugami
Summary: Leve Kuro/Fye. La Muerte miró al guerrero con una gran sonrisa. "Vosotros haríais una buena pareja".


**Disclaimer: **no me pertenecen ni los personajes (ojalá) ni CLAMP.

**N/A**: No me preguntéis de dónde ha salido esto. No tengo ni idea. xD

* * *

Lo último que vio Kurogane antes de cerrar los ojos fue la cara sonriente de Fye, una sonrisa de verdad que le decía "todo está bien, puedes dormir". Pero cuando el sueño todavía no lo había atrapado del todo, escuchó algo que realmente merecía la pena oír.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Kuro-tan.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió sucumbir a la fatiga que llevaba en su cuerpo desde hacía tanto tiempo —Celes, su espada, la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, el pasado del mago— y sacó la más imperceptible de las sonrisas.

—No ha sido nada, mago idiota.

* * *

El guerrero era una persona que solía dormir profundamente, sin pesadillas o sueños. Así que cuando se vio rodeado de un prado repleto de flores de todos los colores, lo mínimo que pudo hacer era extrañarse. Pero para su sorpresa, ni siquiera se inmutó. Es más, se levantó del verde pasto y comenzó a vagar, medio distraído y medio ambulante, hacia un horizonte que no parecía acabar.

Lo único que detuvo su paseo fue un memorial hecho de piedra, donde estaban escritos muchos nombres; algunos que Kurogane conocía muy bien, otros que sólo escuchó en las conversaciones que tuvo con Tomoyo… pero había una cosa que los conectaba de forma especial: eran personas que había matado para volverse más fuerte.

Mientras pasaba una callosa mano por la piedra se preguntó si debería sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho. En el pasado, eso ni lo hubiese considerado, pero el viaje lo había cambiado lo suficiente como para sentirse inseguro. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse más fuerte de esa manera?

_A mí me parece que hiciste un gran trabajo._

Kurogane parpadeó al oír la voz, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, y que el prado había desaparecido. Miró hacia abajo, y vio su figura descansando sobre un futón, Fye cogiéndole la mano y aun sonriendo.

Volvió la vista enfrente y se encontró con algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Delante suyo apareció la figura de una mujer alta y delgada, cubierta con una capa negra y con una guadaña terriblemente afilada en mano. Kurogane nunca se esperó tener que enfrentarse a esa situación.

—Al final he muerto… ¿verdad?

La voz volvió a hablar, y era una sensación extraña. Se sentía más como si las palabras estuvieran resonando dentro de su cabeza, extrañamente amables.

_No. Sólo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, ¿te parece bien?_

Kurogane miró de nuevo su figura durmiente. Si estuviera muerto, Fye llamaría de nuevo a las curanderas, y no estaría sonriendo. Suspiró aliviado.

—¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo.

La Muerte le devolvió la mirada, o al menos eso parecía. Eso hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina ante la intensidad de ella.

_Eh, yo no he dicho que fuéramos a discutir. En realidad, te quería dar las gracias._

—No entiendo —contestó cabezonamente.

_¿Eres corto o qué? _La voz de La Muerte perdió un poco de su gentileza. _He dicho que te iba a dar las gracias, y aquí estoy. Después de todo, tú eres ese guerrero que trajo tantas almas __a mi reino._

—Pues muy bien, ya lo has dicho. Ahora puedes dejar que continúe mi sueño.

La figura espetó los tacones de sus zapatos contra el suelo inexistente.

_¿Cómo osas hablarme así? Eres la primera persona a la que visito sin ser un asunto de trabajo y así me lo agradeces. Pues muy bien, vale, ¡voy a revelar el verdadero motivo de mi visita! _La voz se volvió estruendosa, casi iracunda, y Kurogane pensó por un momento que se volvería sordo. _¡Ese chico, el que está a tu lado!, _demandó, señalando a Fye.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó el guerrero, también subiendo el tono de voz.

_Esa persona… le he estado queriendo para mi colección de almas durante mucho tiempo. Pero siempre consigue esquivarme de una forma o de otra, mientras que tú me das un montón de trabajo. Sólo quería conocer a la persona que está manteniéndolo con vida tan obstinadamente, cuando él me hubiese acogido de buena gana hace poco tiempo._

Kurogane se sorprendió ante esas palabras, incapaz de creer lo que leía en ellas. La Muerte sonrió ante su confusión y se acercó un poco más a él. Eran amigos, se repitió el guerrero muchas veces. Ni amigos con beneficios ni —Kurogane tembló ante ese pensamiento— algo más.

—¿Estás intentando implicar algo?

Los dos se volvieron hacia la visión.

Fye, como si le hubiese escuchado, se acercó a la figura de su amigo y le dio un beso en la frente.

_Creo que las imágenes dicen más que las palabras, guerrero_, respondió el ente con voz entretenida. _La verdad es que hacéis una pareja bastante mona._

Kurogane se sonrojó de vergüenza y enfado. Eso hizo que la sonrisa de La Muerte se ensanchara más.

_Venga ya, es obvio que vosotros sois más que amigos_, dijo más para sí misma que para él._ Está en mis normas no interferir con la vida de los vivos, pero a veces me lo pones muy difícil._

—¿Qué-?

_Vuestras vidas son breves. Yo lo debería saber; llevo cuenta de todas ellas._

Kurogane miró sin entender la figura. No era como si no captaba lo que trataba de decirle, sino era el hecho de que la mismísima Muerte le estaba hablando sobre sobre su vida amorosa lo que no llegaba a su razón. Debía ser patética, si tuvo que llegar a ese extremo.

Una palma huesuda tocando su espalda lo volvió de vuelta.

_Humano, debo irme. Pero déjame que te dé un consejo: no te guardes lo que quieras decir, no cuando yo puedo aparecer en cualquier esquina para hacer mi trabajo._

Con eso, La Muerte desapareció, y Kurogane dirigió su atención hacia la visión para ver que Fye se había quedado dormido encima de él, como si fuese un gato. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El pelo rubio haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y la nariz confirmó que lo que vio ayer no era un sueño. O una broma. El momento increíblemente surrealista que había experimentado en su reunión cruzó su mente, y trató de incorporarse.

—No te muevas, Kuro —escuchó, y se encontró con Fye empujándole hacia el futón de nuevo. Aún conservaba la sonrisa del día anterior—. ¿Has tenido un buen sueño?

—¿Eh? No especialmente. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

El mago ladeó la cabeza, casi inocentemente.

—¡Pues porque somos amigos! —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Por primera vez, el guerrero no supo cómo contestar ante la muestra de afecto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
